A New Future
by Kara-sweet melody
Summary: The future was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Chris and Wyatt go back in time to fix the past and reunite their family. Phoebe and family find out how some things are not always what they seems and how wrong they were about Cole. Two families are brought together by the two travels from the future. Full summary in Profile.
1. Chapter 1 The Future

Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim to own Charmed. If I did Phoebe and Cole NEVER would have broken up LOL I merely do this for fun and to get it out of my brain. I am making no money off of this.

Notes: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I accept constructive criticism and any ideas people come up with. Thanks! Please no Flames!

Pairings: Main Phoebe/Cole and the normal pairings for the rest of the Charmed ones.

Beta: Raykushi is my beta thanks a lot Ray! Also if anyone who is knowledgeable about Charmed universe wants a beta job please PM me!

Summary: The future was all wrong. It wasnt supposed to be this way! Chris and Wyatt go back in time to fix the past and reunite their family. Phoebe and family find out how somethings are not always what they seems and how wrong they were about Cole. Two families are brought together by the two travels from the future. Cole/Phoebe mostly. AU

Chapter 1 The Future

The stars were so bright in the sky. Brightest ever seen in the history of man. They twinkled high in the heavens, but not in happiness, no, never in happiness in this world. They twinkled in sadness and despair as they looked down upon the tortured world below them. Cities that were once filled with life lay silent upon the land. When silence was too much, sound of screams, cries, and death echoed across the shattered earth and the broken buildings.

The world once filled with hope, happiness, and change had destroyed itself in _prejudice_, racism and fear. The magical world had been discovered and this time no one turned back time to stop it, no one erased the magic for the mortals' minds, and in acts of fear and desperation they chose to destroy the magic before it could destroy them. In doing so, they destroyed themselves.

What was once a proud culture that lived in secret was torn open like a wound, and the mortals ripped, slaughtered and killed, letting the blood of those they considered friends and family run through the cities. The Good and Evil of Magic in fear banded together to defend themselves. The demons that witches used to defend these mortals from became their only allies in the massacre. Battles were fought and wars raged across the land and one by one people died. It didn't matter if they were children or old, they were enemies. Enemies that have killed them or that would grow to kill them one day and so the two sides raged on with no care as to who died. The world became smaller as land became uninhabitable with the dropping of bombs upon the land and the people grew less as their populations were slaughtered. The once proud cities became tombs and silence became their noose as it tightened and suffocated them.

The Angel of Destiny and the fates cried for the magical and mortals they swore to watch over. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. Somewhere along the way the threads of life became tangled and what was once the planned course had unraveled. They knew that something had to be done because if the humans cease to exist then they would as well. The Angel of Destiny looked on as the humans in a final act of desperation fired their finals bombs up into the atmosphere. It was only a matter of time. The bombs would fall and the world would end. He looked down upon the ones who could change the course of the world. They were their last hope to save the future. With that final thought the Angel of Destiny disappeared in a shower of golden lights.

Down upon the earth sat two brothers. They held each other as they cried over the broken body of the man lying before them. The younger of the two reached forward with shaky hands; he tried in vain to heal the battered man before him. The dying man smiled up at the younger man through the tears and blood and took his hand gently. "Enough", he said, "Save your strength, I have been broken too long and the only person that could heal my body and soul has long since left this plane. I know it may seem selfish leaving you here but please, please let me join her."

The oldest pulled his younger brother back and smiled through his tears at the man. "It isn't selfish Ben. You more than anyone have done enough. Sleep and when you awaken it will be to our loved ones." The oldest strangled himself on his own words, betraying his thoughts. He didn't want the man to die, to leave them but he knew not to be selfish and he knew the man would not make it much longer.

The younger brother let out a strangled cry and held the dying man. "Don't, please! We need you! I need you!" he cried in anguish at the thought of the man leaving them alone.

The dying man smiled sadly and held the youngest brother as best as he could. "I will always be here, Chris. Never forget that. I love you both, always and forever." And with those final words the man gave his last breath and his eyes closed, never to open again. Chris screamed as he clutched the dead man close, crying at the heavens.

Wyatt closed his eyes and cried for the man before him, who gave his life to save them both. The death of his cousin flashed before his eyes_. _He saw the human who caught them unaware, the grenade landing on the ground in front of himself and Chris. The silence that followed, he was going to die. His only regret was Chris was going to die as well. The next thing he knew, he was being forcibly shimmered away and landing with a thud on the ground disoriented. A scream beside him pulled him back to reality. "BEN!" his brother screamed in terror. Then Wyatt saw it, he saw what Chris saw. Ben smiling at them sadly, standing on the other side of the street and a second later the grenade went off and all he knew was light and heat and then darkness.

Seconds later Wyatt came to and saw nothing but fire raging where Ben had been. Wyatt screamed out Ben's name, searching frantically for the man, till he finally spotted him near what was left of a house, lying broken on the dead grass. He remembered Chris running and himself following and the blood. Oh my God the blood. He couldn't stand it. Wyatt cringed and shook his head trying to dislodge the horror from his mind. The memory of Ben smiling as the grenade went off, the blood that followed. He knew Ben was in a better place now he was safe and happy and away from this god damn bloodbath of a war. Wyatt looked down at the body of his cousin the sadness enveloping him like a cold blanket and he watched his brother continue to cry over Ben's body. He wasn't sure what to do next. Where would they go? They were all that was left and Wyatt didn't think he had the strength to continue on anymore.

"All is not lost." Wyatt and Chris sprang up and swung around, searching for the voice. In a shower of golden light the Angel of Destiny appeared before them.

Chris snarled at the man. "What are you doing here?!" he screamed, "The charmed ones are gone! The Witches are gone! Hell! The whole magical community is gone!"

Destiny sighed sadly, "I know. It was never meant to be this way. Something happened, something we can't explain, but they were never supposed to die." The angel glanced down at the dead man before him. "He was never supposed to die". Wyatt and Chris glanced at Ben, sadness enveloping them once again and Chris kneeled down at the dead man's side. "The world was never supposed to discover magic. We do know it has something to do with a demon, but even he wasn't stupid enough to want this. Something happened and we need to stop it from happening." The Angel of Destiny explained to the broken men before him.

Wyatt glanced at the angel with suspicion. "And how do you propose we do that?! The world is DEAD! The Book of Shadows is gone and we could never produce a spell to take us back in time, Hell! Our magic is so depleted we can't even orb more than a few feet!" Wyatt said in distain. Wyatt winces remembering Ben's forced shimmer that saved their lives. Shaking his head Wyatt forces those thoughts away and gives the angel back his attention waiting for his answer.

The angel sighed again, "This world is dead and soon we will be too. It is too late to save this world. So the Fates and I will pool what is left of our power and send you back to the time where this all began. Once you are there, there is no return. That will be your time." Here the angel smiled at them. "You can have your family again. And stop the world from becoming this one. It's the only gift we can give you. So please. Use it well and stop the world from dying." The angel was near pleading. There was nothing else they could do. The men before them were their only hope.

Wyatt and Chris looked each other then at their surround as their eyes came back to rest on Ben. Wyatt looked at the Angel of Destiny. "So if we go back in time and stop this from happening, everyone will live? Will we cease to be once our task is finished?" Wyatt asked curiously with a little hope in his voice.

Destiny smiled and shook his head, "Everyone will live the exact amount of time they were meant to. And no, you will continue to live and age and die when you're meant to. You will be given a new fate and destiny when you arrive. You will live." Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, conveying everything they could through their eyes.

Chris looked at the Angel of Destiny and nodded. "We will do it. Not for you or for the world, but for our family, for our loved ones, and for Ben." The two brothers took one last look at Ben and turned to look at the angel and nodded their heads. They were ready.

The Angel smiled sadly at them, "Blessed Be." With those final words the two men were shrouded in bright blue light and disappeared. The Angel smiled sadly as a tear swept down his face and looked at the stars. There was hope and he knew the two men that just left would save them all. Seconds later the final bombs descended to the earth from heaven like fallen angels and the world ceased to exist.


	2. Chapter 2 The Appearance

Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim to own Charmed. If I did Phoebe and Cole NEVER would have broken up LOL I merely do this for fun and to get it out of my brain. I am making no money off of this.

Notes: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I accept constructive criticism and any ideas people come up with. Thanks! Please no Flames!

Pairings: Main Phoebe/Cole and the normal pairings for the rest of the Charmed ones.

Beta: Raykushi is my beta thanks a lot Ray! Also if anyone who is knowledgeable about Charmed universe wants a beta job please PM me!

Summary: The future was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Chris and Wyatt go back in time to fix the past and reunite their family. Phoebe and family find out how some things are not always what they seem and how wrong they were about Cole. Two families are brought together by the two travels from the future. Cole/Phoebe AU

THANKS! Thank you!

Thank You Guest for my first Review!

fan-de-carlisle-cullen – Thank you!

Ruon jian – I understand how you feel. Chris and Cole were my favorite characters and I wanted them to interact. Without giving too much away I can tell you that Cole is the future Wyatt and Chris's favorite Uncle and there will be plenty of interaction in the story. Anyways! Thanks for the Review and Follow!

Thanks Larnie and FreeAmber for being my first Follows!

**SPOILERS: It was recommended to me to put spoilers if you haven't seen all of Charmed yet. This Chapter and probably many after this one will reference certain episodes in the show so please be prepared!**

Chapter 2 The Appearance

-March 12, 2019- 7 years before

Life was going wonderful for the Halliwell family. Well, as wonderful as it could be for them. Demons still attacked but the number had gone down in the years after the final battle. It was definitely an improvement to the first few years when they first became witches. Their children were able to grow up relatively safe, well safer when you compare it to when Wyatt was a baby.

For Piper and Leo they had never been closer. Leo was now mortal and he had adapted well in the last 10 years. But despite his best attempts to be a good father to Chris and change the future that older Chris had told him about, he still grew closer to Wyatt, as they shared a similar personality.

Wyatt grew to be quite the lady killer. He was the most popular kid at school and grew to have quite an arrogant streak, due to being the twice-blessed child. Despite his arrogance and self-centeredness, he still grew close to Chris and became extremely protective of him. Wyatt could see that despite their efforts, their parents still favored himself and Melinda over Chris. Knowing how he became in the future and the pain he caused to Chris, Wyatt vowed to protect him, and became almost a second shadow. Something that he knew Chris hated and loved at the same time.

Chris grew up to be a handsome young man. Though he wasn't the lady-killer or the Mr. Popular his brother was, he still had his own charms. Unfortunately he was a younger version of the older Chris from the future in looks, and it hurt Leo and Piper every time they looked at him. To them, all they could see and feel was the pain and the guilt of his death. Chris still loved his parents but knew that they would never be as close as they all would have liked. Despite it all, he knew he would always have Wyatt on his side so he tried to not let his parents' distance get him down.

Little Melinda was born after the final battle. She had blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She ended up looking more like Leo then Piper. Both her older brothers were very protective of her and she sometimes felt stifled and weak compared to her two powerful older whitelighter brothers. Though her parents never compared them, when she saw them do things she couldn't she felt inferior. She did take great pride in being able to cook and tried to help her mother in the kitchen whenever she could.

For Paige and Henry, their jobs and children kept them relatively busy. Henry was happy that his wife did not have to fight demons all the time. He always felt helpless when she would risk her life to protect an innocent. All the times she would get thrown into walls, have energy balls or fire thrown at her made Henry scared for his wife and his sister-in-laws. Now with the lull in the demons appearing Henry got to spend more time with his family without the added risk of death always hanging around. The kids were healthy and Paige was happy she didn't have to see them fight demons every day. Kat and Tamara were twins in every way, from their brown hair and eyes to their clothes. They were rather mischievous and loved to play pranks on their younger brother, always getting into trouble. Henry Jr. was a normal boy with brown hair and eyes and enjoyed hanging with dad and playing sports instead of doing magic.

Phoebe wasn't as happy as her two sisters. She had thought she had met the man of her dreams. Coop was everything she wanted in a man. He was kind and patient and a wonderful father. He was her true soulmate, her own personal cupid, but that was all a lie. The first few years of their life together were amazing and she was given three beautiful girls she wouldn't trade for the world. After a while, though, she and Coop started to grow apart. He kept working all the time and Phoebe hardly ever saw him. They started to get into fights that ended with them sleeping in separate rooms. Phoebe remembered the day she found out about Coop's affair. She had told him she was taking the kids to the Manor for the weekend but had forgotten Penelope's teddy bear, and she wouldn't sleep without it. So Phoebe had Wyatt orb her home so she could get the bear. She knew they were growing apart but she did not expect this! There was Coop making out on their couch with another woman. Phoebe just froze, not sure what to do. She could feel Wyatt stiffen next to her and the next thing she knew Wyatt was punching Coop.

The woman on the couch screamed in fright when she saw the man she had been kissing getting punched.

Coop cried out in pain and glared at the man that attacked him, only to freeze when he saw Wyatt with Phoebe behind him. "P-Phoebe," he stuttered, "What…What are you doing home?" He looked into her eyes, waiting for the tears, wondering how he was going to explain this.

Phoebe snorted, too angry right now to cry. "Save it, Coop. So this is why you've been disappearing, eh? Well let me save you the trouble of trying to find words to feed me. I want you out of here by the time we come home tomorrow or I will make your life a living hell." She glared down at him, her famous temper shinning through.

Coop sputtered, not sure how to salvage the situation. "You can't mean that! Phoebe! Come on, let's talk about this!" He strode over to her, pushing Wyatt aside, arms held outwards in a pleading gesture.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and smacked him across the face. "Out by tomorrow or I'll treat you like all my ex-husbands."

Coop gulped, not sure if she actually COULD vanquish him but wasn't willing to risk it. He nodded, turning to grab the girl he was with, almost forgetting she was there, and beamed away.

Phoebe collapsed, all her strength slipping away, and cried. She didn't even realize it when Wyatt orbbed her away. They both forgot about the bear that she was there for. Phoebe shook her head to dislodge that memory from her mind. It had been a few years since then. She no longer cried over the Cupid, but wondered sometimes what she did wrong in her past life that all her lovers ended up hurting her. Piper and Paige helped her get past that and she and her children moved across the street from the manor after she divorced Coop. She had wanted to move back in with Piper but there just wasn't enough room for everyone. So she ended up buying the house across the street. It was big and she didn't think she needed all the space but it was better than staying at the condo. Her career took off in the past 10 years and she was happy just focusing on her children and her career. She avoided dating anyone after that.

PJ, Parker, and Penelope didn't know everything that went on between their mother and father, but they did know he did something to hurt their mom. They would listen when she cried at night and their hearts broke every time. They would crawl into her bed when they could to help her.

PJ, being the oldest, tried to help her mom by keeping an eye on her two younger sisters. Parker and Penelope tried to stay on their best behavior so mommy wouldn't get stressed out. Over time they grew up into beautiful girls. PJ inherited her father's calm demeanor but that was all she got. From her mom she got her love of shopping and her playfulness. She had gorgeous chocolate brown hair and glowing brown eyes. Parker and Penelope both inherited their mom's brown hair, brown eyes and her fiery personality. It made PJ's job keeping her sisters in line a lot harder. They all enjoyed going shopping together and playing at the park. The children were happy when their mom finally stopped crying at night. Their father was a distant memory to them, as he never came to visit.

Wyatt and Chris became the father figures to the three girls and Melinda would try and be there for her three cousins. Over time PJ and Melinda became best friends while Parker and Penelope grew close to each other rather than their cousins.

Despite some ups and downs in the Halliwell family, they were all rather happy and were glad every day they were alive and they were safe.

Tonight Piper was busy in the kitchen making dinner. She was very happy, as her entire family would be there today to spend dinner together. Melinda was helping her in the kitchen. Piper was so happy her daughter liked cooking as much as she did.

Chris had considered helping his mom in the kitchen but that was Melinda's thing and he didn't want to take it from her. Wyatt, seeing his brother starting to get depressed, brushed off his father's attempts to hang out and pulled his brother into the living room to play. Wyatt and Chris turned on the TV and fired up their PS3. Leo shook his head seeing, his son's glued to the TV, and went off to find something to do till dinner was ready.

Phoebe and the girls arrived first and put their coats in the closet; it was quite cold for March. Piper, hearing the door, walked out into the entry way and smiled. "Phoebe! You're here, that's great!" Piper pulled her sister into a hug then turned to the girls, smiling. "And you three get cuter every time I see you!" Piper grinned and pulled her three nieces into a hug.

Phoebe snorted, smiling. "You say that every time you see them, Piper!"

Piper laughed, "Well it's true!"

Phoebe shook her head. "Yes but it would sound better if you didn't see them every day!" Phoebe laughed.

The girls snickered at their mom and aunt.

Piper sniffed, "well, it's my compliment and I will say it when I want." She smiled again. "The boys are in the living room and Leo is off god knows where. You can either find something to do or help me in the kitchen."

The girls ran into the living room to see what Wyatt and Chris were playing. Phoebe followed her sister into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching her, smiling. "It smells delicious, Piper."

Piper smiled, "Thank you."

Time passed by and Paige arrived next with Henry and the girls in a shower of white-blue orbs. "Helloooo family!" Paige smiled at her sisters.

Phoebe smiled and got up to hug Paige. "Hey Paige!"

Piper smiled from the stove, "Welcome home, Paige!" Piper looks at Henry. "Can you go find Leo and tell him dinner is almost ready, please?"

Henry nodded and kissed Paige's cheek and walked off to find the ex-angel.

Piper looks at Paige, "Please tell the kids in the living room to wash up and get ready for dinner."

Paige smiled and nodded and told her own kids to go wash up before heading into the living room. "Okay, kids! Time to wrap it up! It's time to wash your hands for dinner!" Paige grinned widely at the groans and walked back into the kitchen. "Message has been delivered, ma'am!"

Piper nodded, "Thanks. Can you and Phoebe set the table please?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded and started setting up the table with plates and utensils. Moments later, the kids all ran in and sat down at the table with Leo and Henry following more calmly. Piper and Melinda started serving everyone the food. Everyone grinned in anticipation. Piper's meals were always the best. The plates were filled with lasagna, herb potatoes, garlic bread, green beans, and salads. Everyone dug in, eating the delicious meal and complimenting the chefs. Piper and Melinda grinned at the compliments. The meal was eaten with gusto until barely anything was left. Piper got up to get desert when suddenly the house shook for a second. Everyone stilled and held onto the table, looking around. The shaking stopped and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Then the house gave a great shake, sending the family to the floor. Everyone cried out in fear. They tried to shield themselves under the table, hoping the shaking would stop. A bright blue glow shone through the entrance to the living room.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the glow, "Something is happening in the living room."

Everyone looked at the entryway that led to the living room and slowly made their way there, the parents holding their children tightly to help them balance. There in the middle of the living was a bright blue ball of electricity shifting and lashing out.

Leo shielded his eyes with his hand and squinted at the light. "The magic's balance is disrupted! It's sending out shockwaves!"

Everyone tried to look at the magic that continued to pulse faster and faster.

Phoebe's eyes widened in fear as she saw the pulses speed up suddenly."EVERYONE DUCK!" Phoebe screamed. Everyone shielded themselves behind the wall or couch.

Seconds later the pulses froze. Everyone glanced around corners and peeked above the couch. The energy suddenly exploded outward, smashing the furniture in the living room and all the windows. Everyone was thrown to the ground with pieces of wood and cloth landing on top of them.

Piper coughed and got up, waving her hand in her face trying to see what happened. "Is everyone alright?" Groans and answers of yeah came from multiple directions. Piper sighed, glad everyone was relatively unharmed. She walked slowly towards the center of the living room, cautiously stepping over broken furniture.

Leo followed her, looking around, wondering what happened. Before he could get a thought out, his wife screamed. He rushed to her side, wondering what happened. "What? What's wrong?" he asked his wife hurriedly.

Piper shook her head, trembling, and merely pointed to the floor, not able to even speak out what she saw. "It can't be real!"

Leo looked where is wife was pointing and felt his knees hit the floor as he collapsed, eyes wide open.

There in a bloody mess in the center of the destruction was Wyatt and Chris, but not their Wyatt and Chris, no, they were their future version. Leo's eyes widened, "What the hell happened?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KS Melody: Alright that caps the second chapter. Wyatt and Chris have finally arrived in the past and it looks like they didn't escape unscathed. Hope you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of recap. LOL Please Review!


	3. Ages for everyone

Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim to own Charmed. If I did Phoebe and Cole NEVER would have broken up LOL I merely do this for fun and to get it out of my brain. I am making no money off of this.

Notes: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I accept constructive criticism and any ideas people come up with. Thanks! Please no Flames!

Pairings: Main Phoebe/Cole and the normal pairings for the rest of the Charmed ones.

Beta: Raykushi is my beta thanks a lot Ray! Also if anyone who is knowledgeable about Charmed universe wants a beta job please PM me!

Summary: The future was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Chris and Wyatt go back in time to fix the past and reunite their family. Phoebe and family find out how some things are not always what they seem and how wrong they were about Cole. Two families are brought together by the two travels from the future. Cole/Phoebe AU

THANKS! Thank you!

Ruon jian – I get you completely! I hate when Cole just forgives and forgets and everything is sunshine and daisies. Phoebe needs to learn she was wrong in some ways. And yes Ben is not a big fan of his Halliwell relatives. He and his family try and stay as far away as they can from the Halliwell family. And if you noticed yes Ben's middle name is Victor after his maternal grandfather.

FreeAmber – Future Cole will be in it in the next chapter, As for the present one? I'm not sure yet when I will bring him in.

Shinigami of Nightmares – I can see where you're coming from so let me explain. Leo and Piper hold a lot of baggage concerning the future Chris. They hated themselves how they treated him and his death. Leo was a wreck afterwards and blamed himself a lot. After a while he and Piper got better but eventually Chris grows up and starts to look more and more like the future Chris. So then their guilt starts to act up again. Then you find your future sons in the middle of a magical wreckage and they are all torn up and bloody. Yeah I think they would over react quite a bit.

Fan-de-carlisle-cullen – I get you. I loved Cole and just couldn't for the life of me like Coop. He isn't a bad guy I just felt it was forced and added in as a second thought. And since Cole comes in later and he and Phoebe get back together I needed coop out of the way.

**SPOILERS: It was recommended to me to put spoilers if you haven't seen all of Charmed yet. This Chapter and probably many after this one will reference certain episodes in the show so please be prepared!**

**Please Note that I fixed the time in Chapter 2. The future Wyatt and Chris come back 7 years not 10.**

**A.N. It was recommended that I do a page or a note detailing the ages of the characters in the story. So here it is complete with full names and heritage!  
**

**Halliwell Family**

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

_Witch/Other_

AGE: 48

Note: There is a reason for her mentioned in this and a reason I put other on her heritage. You will find out later why that is.

Piper Wyatt-Halliwell

_Witch_

AGE: 46

Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt-Halliwell

_Ex-whitelighter/Mortal_

AGE: 95

Note: this is his real age. But he looks around Piper's age in looks.

Wyatt Matthew Wyatt-Halliwell

_Witchlighter_

AGE: 16

Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell

_Witchlighter _

AGE: 15

Melinda Wyatt-Halliwell

_Witch_

AGE: 12

Note: In my story it ignores the comics so Melinda never got access to her whitelighter powers.

Phoebe Halliwell

_Witch_

AGE: 44

Prudence Johnna Halliwell "PJ"

_Witch/Cupid_

AGE: 12

Parker Halliwell

_Witch/Cupid_

AGE: 10

Penelope Halliwell

_Witch/Cupid_

AGE: 6

Note: Penelope was never given a name in the show she was just known as P. Halliwell so I named her Penelope.

Paige Mitchell nee Matthews

_Witchlighter_

AGE: 42

Henry Mitchell

_Mortal_

AGE: 45

Tamara Mitchell

_Witchlighter_

AGE: 12

Kat Mitchell

_Witchlighter_

AGE: 12

Henry Mitchell Jr.

_Mortal_

AGE: 11

Note: He was adopted so he has no powers.

**Turner Family**

Cole Turner

_Demon/Watcher_

AGE: 134

Note: Cole's human side was replaced with his Watcher powers similar to a whitelighter. He was given his demonic powers when he came back to the real realm. You'll find out later how.

Benjamin Victor Turner

_Demonic Witch_

AGE: 33

Note: Yes his middle name is Victor LOL you guessed it Ruon I loved the idea of Cole naming his son after Victor. That guy never gets as much love as he should.

Skylar Liath Turner

_Greylighter_

AGE: 33

Note: Sky's powers derived from being born from a whitelighter and darklighter union. Her middle is grey in old Irish.

Aeris Prudence Turner

_Demonic Witchlighter_

AGE: 11

Note: Aeris was given the middle name of the sister Cole respected even if he didn't like her much. Ben and Skylar liked it and agreed to name her so. Even though she is a Witchlighter her powers derive from greylighter not whitelighter.

Damien Bennett Turner

_Demonic Witchlighter_

AGE: 9

Note: Same as his father Ben, Damien's middle name is from his great grandfather Victor Bennett.

Trex Turner

_Demon/mortal_

AGE: 25

Note: Trex was adopted by Cole.

**Other People**

Darryl Morris

_Mortal_

AGE: 50

Note: I wasn't sure his exact age but I figure he is close to Andy's age.

Andrew "Andy" Trudoe

_Other_

AGE: 49

Note: You will find out later why Andy is mentioned here and what other means later.

**Future**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

_Witchlighter_

AGE: 23

Christopher Perry Halliwell

_Witchlighter_

AGE: 22

Note: A page that details their powers will be given later on in the story. For now I think this is enough. I tried to keep everything as close to the canon as much as I could in their birth and ages.


	4. Chapter 3 The Dream

Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim to own Charmed. If I did Phoebe and Cole NEVER would have broken up LOL I merely do this for fun and to get it out of my brain. I am making no money off of this.

Notes: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I accept constructive criticism and any ideas people come up with. Thanks! Please no Flames!

Pairings: Main Phoebe/Cole and the normal pairings for the rest of the Charmed ones.

Beta: Raykushi is my beta thanks a lot Ray! Also if anyone who is knowledgeable about Charmed universe wants a beta job please PM me!

Summary: The future was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Chris and Wyatt go back in time to fix the past and reunite their family. Phoebe and family find out how some things are not always what they seem and how wrong they were about Cole. Two families are brought together by the two travels from the future. Cole/Phoebe AU

**SPOILERS: It was recommended to me to put spoilers if you haven't seen all of Charmed yet. This Chapter and probably many after this one will reference certain episodes in the show so please be prepared!**

**A/N: This is one long chapter! Many headaches involved and lots of research! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 3 The Dream

When Leo regained himself he rushed over to the fallen forms of his sons, looking over them quickly. "Paige! Get over here quick and heal them!" he cried out to his sister-in-law. Never in his life did he think he would regret not being a whitelighter anymore then as much as he did right now.

Paige rushed over quickly, kneeling down next to the two men, hands reaching out and healing them in a soft golden glow. The cuts, bruises, and burnt skin faded away till their skin was whole. Only the dirt and blood caked upon their bodies and clothes showed there had been something wrong. Paige sighed and pulled her hands away. "That's it. They're all healed."

Piper knelt next to her sons and touched their hair. "Shouldn't they be waking up then?"

Leo shook his head. "That was a lot of magic that was released and judging from the state they were in they were already at their limit. My guess is they used too much magic and now they need to sleep to regain it." He put his hand on Piper's shoulder, looking at her gently. "They will wake up. Just give them time."

Piper sighed and nodded, raising her eyes in search of Paige. "Paige. Can you orb them up to mine and Leo's room? They will be more comfortable up there."

Paige nodded and disappeared in white-blue orbs, taking the forms of Wyatt and Chris with her.

Piper stood up and looked around at everyone. "Leo and I will go keep an eye on them." She glanced around at the devastation. "Please get everyone to clean this mess up." Piper said as she looked over at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and watched as Piper and Leo walked up the steps. Phoebe looked around at everyone, feeling the somber mood falling upon them. Phoebe shook her head and clapped her hands. "Ok everyone! I know this is a big shock but there is nothing we can do for now. Let's just focus on getting the rooms picked up. I want the younger children to go up to the play room and keep yourselves busy. I don't want you around glass," Phoebe said as she looked at the younger children.

Paige, who had just orbed back in, nodded in agreement and took Penelope and Henry upstairs amid their protests on wanting to help.

Phoebe looked back at the other kids and adults. "As for the older ones, please start cleaning and watch out for the sharp objects. I don't want you getting injured. If you do get injured please get yourselves healed right away."

Everyone nodded and started cleaning up the broken wood and sweeping up the glass.

====Upstairs====

Leo and Piper sat next to the bed, just gazing at their future sons.

Piper sighed. "What do you think happened, Leo? Why would they come back? Why were they injured so badly?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know, Piper. It's just a sitting and waiting game now. Till they wake up we won't know what's happened."

Piper looked sadly at her sons and ran her fingers through Chris's hair. "My poor boys."

====Dreamscape====

Chris groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Did someone get the number of that demon?"

Wyatt laughed and walked up to Chris and helped his brother up. "Not demon, my brother. Angel. You're looking for the number of the Angel that ran you over."

Chris laughed, feeling much better than he had in days. "I can't even remember the last time I laughed." Chris looked around curiously. "Right, so where are we?"

"You are in the land of misfit toys," a voice said behind them.

Chris and Wyatt spun around in surprise before what was said caught up to their brains.

"Uh, wait, land of misfit toys?" Chris questioned the foggy figure.

Wyatt looked at the figure, confused.

The figure laughed and appeared fully for the two men. "Yeah, I figured it sounded cooler than 'in your dreams.'"

Chris's eyes lit up in happiness. "Uncle Cole!" Chris ran forward and hugged his favorite uncle.

Wyatt smiled and rushed forward to hug his uncle as well.

Cole laughed and hugged them both and pulled back to look at the two men before him. "Good to see you both looking so well. We were all scared there for awhile."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his uncle. "I think Sky and Ben have humanized you, Uncle Cole. Really, quoting a Christmas movie?"

Cole smirked and ruffled his nephew's hair. "What can I say? I enjoy Christmas movies."

Chris looked at his uncle. "What happened, Uncle Cole? Why are we unconscious? I mean I'm assuming we're unconscious since you just said we are in our dreams."

Cole sighed and made three chairs appear with a wave of his hand and sat down. He gestured for the two men to sit down as well. "It's like this, boys, when the Angel of Destiny sent you back in time he used his power, the power of the fates, and your power. Unfortunately right after he sent you back, the world . . . the world was destroyed."

Wyatt and Chris gasped in surprise, eyes widening.

Wyatt looked at his Uncle, "Destroyed?"

Cole nodded sadly. "Yes. The humans destroyed the world in a last ditch attempt to rid the world of the magical infestation. Truthfully I think that they finally lost what little sanity they had left. That or they just believed they would rather be destroyed instead of living with magical people." Cole shook his head, not believing the mortals even after watching it himself. "That's why the Angel of Destiny came to you. He needed to get you out of there at that moment or else all would have been lost. With the destruction of the world you came from, the magic became unstable as the originators and its original source of power was gone. The magic was able to deliver you into the past but you were in pretty bad shape and it used up more of your own magic than it was supposed to, to compensate its loss from your original world. That's why you're unconscious now. You're in a healing sleep. But that is neither here nor there. What matters is the now."

Wyatt snorted and smirked at his uncle. "So much for healing sleep, you're here."

Cole smacked Wyatt upside his head. "Smart-ass, you've been hanging around Ben too much."

Wyatt smirked at Cole and rubbed his head.

Chris looked confused. "Now?" Chris said, bringing Cole back to his last sentence.

Cole nodded and sat up straight. "Yes, now. You both are currently in the past. In fact, it is now a different time stream all together."

Wyatt looked confused. "Different time stream?"

Cole nodded again. "Yes. Meaning this is your home now. You can't return to the future. Even if you change things, that's not your future anymore. Think of it as an alternate timeline."

Wyatt nodded, sort of understanding what he was talking about.

Chris looked at Cole. "What do we have to do now?"

Cole's face morphed into a serious look. "You must stop magic from being exposed. You have arrived in 2019. This year, the Halliwells fight a demon and magic gets exposed to the world. You must help them fight this demon but stop the magic being exposed in the process."

Chris nodded, remembering this year well.

Wyatt eyes scrunched in concentration. "That was a pretty tough demon. It took our parents everything they had. They almost died as well. Do you think we can do it?"

Cole smiled and laid a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "I have the utmost faith in your and Chris's abilities. You have a lot more experience this time around. Plus you can get us Turners to help you. Something the Halliwells didn't have the first time around." Cole grinned and slapped Wyatt's back happily.

Chris looked confused. "But in this time you guys hate the Halliwells."

Cole sighed and nodded. "Yes but remember I don't hate you two, especially not Chris." Cole smiled fondly Chris. "After our meeting in limbo and watching the other you help the Halliwells, it made me very fond of you. When you seek us out, just explain everything. We WILL help you. No one knows us better than I do." Cole grinned. "Besides, you guys were close to all of us. You should be able to tell us things that would prove who you are."

Chris nodded and smiled at Cole. "I'm glad. I would hate to stay away from you guys." Chris's eyes suddenly turned sad and he glanced up at Cole. "Uncle Cole?"

Cole looked at Chris in interest at his sudden change in mood. "Hmm?"

Chris glanced around, unsure how to ask this. "How…" Chris's throat choked up. "How's Ben?"

Wyatt stiffened next to Chris and looked up at Cole.

Cole sighed sadly. "He's doing alright. He is currently with his wife and kids. He's really sorry he died when you still needed him."

Wyatt jumped up in anger. "What?! He didn't just go DIE on purpose! He died saving us!" Wyatt's hands curled into fists to stop them from shaking. "He gave up his life for us! We should have died! It would have been better if he had just let us die!"

Cole stood up quickly and put his hands on Wyatt's shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Don't you ever say that! Don't ever put Ben's sacrifice down like that! Yes you were in the position to die but it was never your time! Neither was it Ben's, but he couldn't have gone back in time. This mission is for you two." Cole sighed and relaxed his grip. "Wyatt, you and Chris were meant to live. You're meant to change the world. If you succeed in changing the past, Ben will need you both more than ever later."

Chris looked at Cole. "What do you mean?"

Cole looked back at Chris and had them sit down again, sitting himself down as well. "Everyone has a destiny they are born for, Chris. Ben is no different. I can't tell you what will happen but I can tell you will be needed."

Wyatt looked at Cole. "What is our destiny now? I mean I can't be King Arthur anymore and Chris can't be Merlin."

Chris looked at Cole, curious as well.

Cole shook his head. "No you can't. Those positions are for the present Wyatt and Chris. No, the Angel of Destiny has gifted you two new destinies like his future self had wanted."

Chris and Wyatt leaned forward, curious what they were now.

"You two still retain your powers but you are gifted with new positions and new weapons," Cole stated to the two men. "You are being gifted with the destiny of being Knights of the Round Table. There are no better people to protect the king and his wizard."

Chris and Wyatt sat back in shock. They had not been expecting that.

Wyatt shook his head. "But I never had knights! How come he is getting knights but I didn't?"

Cole sighed. "Because there was never anyone else loyal enough and male to become your knight. Though I don't think male should be criteria to be a knight. I've known enough women that can kick a bit of ass." Cole smirks at them. "There was a chance that Ben could have become one, but he has a different destiny that prevents that."

Wyatt nodded. "I guess that makes sense. So we are to protect this Wyatt and Chris? Do we have to always be around them?"

Cole shook his head. "No. You might be knights but he isn't Arthur yet so you need not obey him just yet. I mean you can watch out for him and the younger Chris but it won't be that much of an issue just yet. You will have enough trouble figuring things out and changing the future without worrying about watching a couple of brats all the time."

Wyatt and Chris's heads snapped up and both shouted, "Hey!"

Cole laughed. "I'm kidding! Well, not really. You're both still brats to me. Anyway, with this new position come some new weapons!"

Chris and Wyatt scooted forward, interested in what their new weapons would be.

Cole smiled and held his arms out. A white glow appeared and a dagger formed in his hands. "To Chris, you get Carnwennan, also known as White Hilt. This was a favorite weapon of King Arthur. To this date, no one else has been allowed to use it. Most would think that means Wyatt should get it because he was once Arthur, but you Chris can use its magic and its shadow abilities much better then Wyatt, no offense."

Wyatt waved his hand dismissively. He was just glad his brother was getting such a special weapon.

Cole frowned and looked at Chris. "Now Chris, as a previous Merlin the fates are giving you another weapon. They weren't sure if they should give this to you, Chris. Not because they don't trust you, but it's a lot to give to a human."

A glow shone from above Cole's hand before disappearing, leaving behind a polearm.

"This, Chris, is Gungnir. It is said it was a magical spear wielded by Odin himself. Of course, humans only know what we let them think. Like the Greek gods that were once mortals, so were the Norse gods. When their power was taken from them, so were their weapons. This one was chosen because of its powers. It is perfectly balanced and can be used by anyone of any skill. It attaches itself to its wielder and can be called to your hand and sent away as well. Both Gungnir and Carnwennan are powerful weapons and they are putting their trust in you to protect them and use them wisely." Cole handed over the spear and dagger to Chris.

Chris took them gently, in awe at the beautiful and powerful weapons. He looked them over, wanting to commit their looks to memory. The white metal shining, with white animal hide bound around the hilt and the King Arthur crest imbedded in the bottom of the hilt. Chris frowned and looked up at Cole. "What is the hide from?"

Cole smiled. "It was taken from a magical stag that had gifted it to the creation of the weapon. Stags are known for their ability to never be caught, so in essence they practically disappear. That ability was gifted to the weapon. You can shroud yourself in darkness and hide from or sneak upon enemies."

Chris nodded and set the dagger aside to study his spear. It was a true masterpiece, a work of art unparallel to anything he had ever seen. It was about the same height as his staff, ending at his head. It was made from a white-golden metal he didn't recognize, ending with a large point and two smaller points turning inward towards the middle spear. Runes surrounded the spearhead and raced down the length of the spear, ending at the bottom. It was beautiful. Chris ran his hands along the spear in awe.

Cole coughed, trying to get Chris's attention.

Chris jumped and looked sheepish. "Sorry. It's just amazing! Tell them thank you." Chris set the spear next to the dagger and gave Cole back his attention.

Cole smiled and nodded. "Well now, let's move on. To Wyatt! Yes Wyatt, you get weapons too," Cole added when he saw Wyatt's look. Cole held his arms out and a glow appeared, bringing with it a spear.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "I get a spear too?"

Cole nodded and handed over the weapon. "Like Chris, you're getting one of Arthur's other favorite weapons. This spear is called Rhongomiant, happily nicknamed Ron!" Cole laughed.

Wyatt's head dropped in exasperation. Wyatt took a deep breath and glanced up at Cole. "Ron?"

Cole nodded, smirking. "Oh yes. Ron." Cole leaned back, crossing his legs and folding his arms, quite enjoying himself. "It was a nickname given because some authors couldn't write the name or pronounce it, so it became Ron! Also one of its previous users thought it was more intimate of a name."

Wyatt sighed and nodded. "Ok I get it. You don't have to enjoy yourself so much, you know." Wyatt glared at Cole.

Cole's smirk widened. "But then, where would I get any fun?" Cole coughed and nodded. "Moving on! Ron doesn't really have any special powers, but it does have somewhat of a conscious. It thirsts for blood, so when you use it in battle it will draw the blood of its master's enemies. So be careful with it." Cole add sternly. "Finally! You get a sword because I doubt you could use anything else." Cole smirked at Wyatt when he saw Wyatt's glare. Cole waved his hands and a sword appeared in a bright glow. Cole looked at Wyatt and handed over the sword. "This is Fragarach, or also called the Answerer."

Wyatt marveled over the sword and ran his hands along the blade.

Cole looked at the sword. "It has the special ability to make any one on the end of its blade answer only the truth. Since you were once a king and you have a dangerous task ahead of you, this weapon was thought to be a good choice for you."

Wyatt nodded and looked upon the blade. Its black hilt wound tight with the symbol for the Irish gods placed upon the leather. Its silver blade shone in the dreamscape. Wyatt looked over at the spear with its bright gold staff and silver spearhead. Wyatt looked at Cole and nodded. "Thank you, Uncle, for the weapons and for being here."

Chris nodded, glad he got to see Cole once again.

Cole smiled softly. "Of course, boys. Lots of the family wanted to be the one to come, but they felt I would be able to give you all the information without sugarcoating anything."

Chris and Wyatt snorted thinking of some of their family, mainly their Halliwell side that would sugarcoat things.

Cole stood up, with Wyatt and Chris following his example. Cole smirked at them. "Well, unfortunately that's all the time we have. You'll have to figure out things on your own from now on. While I don't know if the Halliwells can help you much in this time, my other self and the others will definitely be able to. Don't be afraid to seek out their help."

Chris and Wyatt nodded and clung to Cole, afraid they would never see him again.

Cole sighed and hugged them tight. "We all love you both. We have faith you can save the world. Be good to each other and be safe. Good Luck."

Chris and Wyatt pulled away with some reluctance.

Cole smirked to hide his sadness and held out his arms wide. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, Blessed be."

With those words, Wyatt and Chris disappeared from the dreamscape.

Cole sighed sadly and turned away, disappearing in a shroud of grey orbs.

====Real World====

Wyatt and Chris awoke with a start and sat up, quickly looking around.

Piper and Leo both fell out of their chairs, startled. Piper recovered first and hugged Chris tightly, followed by Leo hugging Wyatt.

Wyatt and Chris glanced at each other from above their parents' heads, both thinking the same thing: what to tell their past family.

**A/N: Now Wyatt and Chris got new destinies and new weapons and you all got to see future Cole! This was a lot of research to give you the correct weapons names and yes those weapons actually exist is lore.**

**Also I know they may seem a little OOC but I figured this was too important to waste of sarcasm and witty returns from both Chris and Cole. Plus they haven't seen each other in awhile so I believed that would override their general attitude. Don't worry you'll get plenty of the Chris and Cole we love from now on. I just wanted to show you how close they were.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Talk

**Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim to own Charmed. If I did Phoebe and Cole NEVER would have broken up LOL I merely do this for fun and to get it out of my brain. I am making no money off of this.**

**Notes: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I accept constructive criticism and any ideas people come up with. Thanks! Please no Flames!**

**Pairings: Main Phoebe/Cole and the normal pairings for the rest of the Charmed ones.**

**Beta: ****Raykushi**** is my beta thanks a lot Ray! Also if anyone who is knowledgeable about Charmed universe wants a beta job please PM me!**

**Summary: The future was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Chris and Wyatt go back in time to fix the past and reunite their family. Phoebe and family find out how some things are not always what they seem and how wrong they were about Cole. Two families are brought together by the two travels from the future. Cole/Phoebe AU**

**A/U: Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy the short chapter and I will try and get the next one out sooner! Thanks to all who review and favorite my story! It means a lot!**

**SPOILERS: It was recommended to me to put spoilers if you haven't seen all of Charmed yet. This Chapter and probably many after this one will reference certain episodes in the show so please be prepared!**

Chapter 4 The Talk

Piper hugged her son tightly before pulling back, holding his face in her hands. "Chris, I can't believe you're here." Piper smiled happily at the older version of her youngest son.

Chris sighed and smiled a little at his mother. "Uh, yeah things happened and Wyatt and I were sent back." Chris ran a hand through his hair.

Leo spoke up, confused, "But why? And who sent you?"

Wyatt shook his head putting his parent's attention on him. "We can't tell you everything and it's best if we tell you what we can all at once with everyone else. It's a lot to say and take in, and we don't want to repeat it."

Chris nodded. "Yes and we should probably do it soon." Chris stood and popped his back and shoulders.

Piper shook her head and stood, putting her hands on Chris's shoulders. "You should rest first. You were really bad when you showed up."

Wyatt stood as well and rolled his shoulders. "We are fine. If we weren't healed, we wouldn't have woken up from our healing sleep." Wyatt used air quotations around 'healing sleep.'

Chris snorted in amusement and shook his head when his parents shifted their confused gaze to him. "It's an inside joke, you won't get it."

Leo sighed and stood as well. "Well, if you're both sure you're healed and up for it, we can go down and see how the others are doing in the living room." Noticing their confused looks, Leo elaborated. "When you arrived in the living room the energy used to bring you exploded and destroyed the living room."

Wyatt's eyes widened and nodded. "Ah that's what he meant."

Piper and Leo looked confused, something that they have been feeling ever since their sons arrived.

Leo broke first and looked at his son. "He?"

Chris waved a hand at his father. "Someone came to us in our healing sleep to explain what happened. Don't worry about it."

Leo sighed, starting to remember how much the other Chris loved to keep his secrets.

Piper cleared her throat. "Anyways, let's all head down to the living room and collect the others so you can tell us why you're here."

Wyatt and Chris nodded and grabbed their parents and orbbed downstairs. Chris smirked and Wyatt smiled, glad their powers were back and they could use them again.

Down in the kitchen everyone was relaxing after cleaning up the mess in the living room.

Paige groaned, leaning back against the counter. "I swear the window guys must make a fortune off of this family with how many we break in a month, no in a week!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Phoebe smirked at her sister. "The window guys? Think of the furniture stores! We break more furniture than windows in a week!" Phoebe laughed.

Paige laughed and leaned towards her husband and sighed in content when his arms wrapped around her.

Bright blue lights appeared in the kitchen and disappeared, leaving Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris.

Phoebe grinned widely and walked over, pulling Chris and Wyatt into a hug. "Well if it isn't my handsome future nephews! Welcome back! Well, that would be correct if it probably wasn't for a very bad reason that your even here."

Chris smirked, he has always liked his Aunt Phoebe, well he liked her much more after she broke up with that dick Coop and he liked her even better after she got back together with Uncle Cole. Chris sighed, realizing how much work they had to do and hoped his Uncle was right and his past self would help them. "Hey Aunt Phoebe! It's good to see you all again," Chris said as he pulled out of Phoebe's hug. He was not much of a hugger.

Wyatt grinned and slapped a hand on Chris's shoulder, squeezing it. "Yeah! It's great to see everyone so…alive."

Piper looked around and sighed. "Alright I think we should all sit down, and Wyatt and Chris here can tell us why they are back in the past and what we can do now."

Chris and Wyatt got a serious look on their faces and nod.

Everyone went back into the dining room and sat down.

Wyatt looked around at all the seated adults then glanced at Chris. Receiving a nod to begin, he twined his fingers together and rested them on the table. "Alright I guess the best place to start is from the beginning. Sometime this year the Charmed ones will encounter a demon and the world of magic will be exposed." Everyone gasped in surprise at this revelation. "I know what you're all thinking, something must have been done to make everyone forget, but you're wrong. No demon was there to turn back time and the Elders could not erase it from the minds of so many mortals. With the expansion of technology it was just too much. Everyone found out too fast. So with magic exposed, people started to notice witches and demons all around them. At first it wasn't too bad but a few months in, a witch was killed by a mortal. With the threat of magic people started to carry guns with them everywhere. When one mortal woman was getting attacked by a demon, a witch happened to be nearby and killed the demon. When the witch asked the terrified mortal if she was alright, the mortal freaked and shot the witch. The witch was dead before she even hit the ground." Everyone gasped and eyes widened. Wyatt nodded at their reactions. He still remembered that year and the shock that came with the events.

Wyatt coughed and continued on. "It was a real shock to everyone. That's when everything went downhill. Mortals were killing anyone magic and witches were being sent to jail for killing demons. It was a mess. Finally concentration camps were formed for anyone magical. Didn't matter your age or even if you were magical. If you were a sympathizer then you were sent there too. Many mortals turned their backs on their magical family members, selling them out to the cops. Husbands against wives, parents against children, brothers against brothers. It was brutal. Eventually everyone magical banned together. It didn't matter if you were a witch, a demon, or a magical creature, we were all the same in the mortals' eyes so we were all we could count on. It was a little hard at the beginning, but there were some key figures that showed it was possible which made it easier for everyone else to fall in line. The Halliwell's being one of them."

Paige frowned. "You mean we just accepted working with demons? Us?"

Chris looked at Paige and scowled at her. She was never one of his favorite aunts. "That's right, Paige. There were some circumstances surrounding the key figures which we can't tell less we change the future."

Phoebe spoke up. "But if we are already changing the future then we will never end up having to make an alliance with these demons, so can't you just tell us?"

Chris smirked at Phoebe. "Nice try, Phoebe, but this alliance will happen at one point whether the war happens or not."

Phoebe frowned at Chris. "Oh? And why is that? No one in this family would ever trust a demon normally."

Wyatt spoke up, interrupting them. "Because to end this without the mortals finding out, this time we will need their help a lot earlier than they came in last time. So no matter what we will be contacting these demons to help us. You need not concern yourselves with them, Chris and I will be the ones contacting them and being the go-between. They won't want to work with you anymore than you want to work with them."

Paige snorted at them. "I don't want to work with any demons."

Piper gave her sister a look. "If it prevents war I will work with whomever I need to. It's for our children's future so grow up Paige, if you don't want your kids and yourselves to be killed."

Paige glared and crossed her arms but had a slightly stricken look on her face about her children's death.

Wyatt nodded at his mother's declaration. "Yes, the war gets very bad. With Mortals on one side and Magicals on the other. Everyone was dying every day in very gruesome ways." Wyatt got a dark look on his face. "Our family was picked off one by one. Chris and I tried to keep everyone alive and moving till it was just us and our cousin." Wyatt winced and dropped his head to hide his tears.

Chris stiffened and looked away, remembering Ben's death.

Phoebe licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "We-We all die?"

Wyatt nodded at Phoebe and looked back up at her with a dark look in his eyes. "Yes, and me and Chris would be too if it wasn't for our cousin pushing us out of the way. The Angel of Destiny came down after that and gave us the chance to go back and change the world, to stop all the unnecessary deaths. It wasn't till we got here and someone visited us in our healing sleep that we found out why." Wyatt stopped because his mouth was having a hard time forming the words.

Leo spoke up, "Why?"

Chris took over for Wyatt, placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "Because the mortals decided the war was taking too long and ended up destroying what was left of the world in one final attack, with every bomb they had coming down upon the earth all at once."

Everyone sat there in silence with their eyes wide.

Wyatt swallowed and nodded at them all. "Yes. That was why the magic back lashed and destroyed the living room. It was disrupted with the death of the originator. Now we are here for good and we are going to fix what happened or…" Here Wyatt trailed off.

Piper spoke up, afraid of what he was going to say. "Or?"

Chris looked at his mother, eyes dead serious. "Or we are going to die trying."

**A/N: Ok that's a wrap for this chapter. It was a little hard because not much was happening in this chapter except the information revealing. Sorry about how long it took me to get this out. It was just difficult to write and I have school and tons of RL issue that keep popping up. I will try and get Cole and the rest of his family in soon. Also I think you can tell I don't have much love for Paige sorry. There won't be any Paige bashing but she always got on my nerves, Phoebe too when she dumped Cole. I'm a Cole Lover! LOL Thanks!**


End file.
